Various energy supply systems for motor vehicles are known from the prior art. They can comprise a traction battery or an accumulator as energy supply means. The energy supply means is designed to store electrical energy and to output the latter to a drive means. The energy can be stored, for example, chemically. The energy can be used to drive the motor vehicle. The motor vehicle can therefore be driven exclusively or additionally electrically.
DE 10 2010 050 826 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a traction battery which is arranged between two longitudinal members of a vehicle body. It is connected to the longitudinal members via deformation elements. However, the construction space in this region is limited since the longitudinal members are connected to each other by transverse struts in order, in the event of a side impact of the motor vehicle, to absorb forces and to protect the traction battery. The transverse struts therefore require construction space which cannot be used for the traction battery.